


Tried and Tested

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Short & Sweet, i only like happy family fics with these two fabulously reprehensible people, sickfic of sorts, you know what I'm all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “Are you moving to a different room?” Bedelia catches up with her two-year-old daughter, marching decisively down the hallway.“No,” Mira responds, “This is for Papa because he’s sick.”





	Tried and Tested

It appears as if a heap of blankets had suddenly grown legs; tiny feet advance soundlessly on the carpeted floor, its owner barely visible behind the tangle of fabrics.

“Are you moving to a different room?” Bedelia catches up with her two-year-old daughter, marching decisively down the hallway.

“No,” Mira responds, “This is for Papa because he is sick.”

Bedelia’s lips press lightly, but she says nothing. Hannibal has indeed fallen prey to the bacteria that was tormenting their daughter just a few days ago. But it is nothing as serious as he wants everyone to believe.

“You should keep at least one for your nap,” she says instead.

“No, Papa needs them all,” her daughter insists, already resolute beyond her age.

“I am certain he does not need them all,” Bedelia’s hand reaches to take some of her bundle, before Mira happens to fall over due to its overbearing size.

It was hard enough to watch her being sick; Bedelia does not want anything else to befall her.

“He does,” her daughter’s arms wrap around the blankets with fierce protectiveness. It is striking for Bedelia to see the resemblance of her own determination reflected in her daughter’s Hannibal-like maroon eyes.

There is nothing left for her to do but follow Mira, walking beside her and watching her closely, ready to catch her if needed, as she continues to make her way down the corridor. Luckily, no accident occurs, and they arrive at their destination safely, stepping over the threshold of the bedroom.

They find Hannibal lying on the bed, looking appropriately weak and miserable, but Bedelia can see an evident spark of excitement illuminating his eyes when he sees them both entering the room. Arms crossed, she remains standing in the doorway as their daughter marches on, guided by the clear purpose of her mission.

Hannibal sits up at once as she approaches the bed, and Bedelia raises a sceptical eyebrow at this sudden outburst of energy. Mira places all the blankets on the bed and then scrambles to follow their suit. Smiling, Hannibal leans forward, lifts her up and sets her down next to him, kissing her head. He seems to have made a rapid recovery, the previous look of grave malady now gone completely, but Bedelia says nothing, still observing the scene from her spot by the door.

Their daughter wastes no time in getting to the point of her visit and begins to explain the properties of the various blankets. Apparently, the best one for when you are feeling sick and are in need of a rest is the pink one with a unicorn pattern. She proceeds to spread the blanket over Hannibal’s chest, and he lies down compliantly, allowing her to wrap him in the fabric. Bedelia’s arms uncross and an instant smile blossoms on her lips, her heart swelling with delight, as Mira continues to ensure Hannibal is comfortable and warm. Finally, being satisfied with her work, she moves from her spot on the bed and climbs back down.

“We should make tea for Papa,” she walks back to the door and stands in front of Bedelia, “To make him feel better.”

Bedelia smiles gently at her, taken by her unfaltering care.

“Papa is feeling fine, _chèrie_ ,” she tries to reassure her, but Mira’s eyes turn wide instead, crestfallen that she will be unable to help her papa. The dejection in her eyes is so much like Hannibal’s; Bedelia thinks it will never cease to amaze her, seeing them both echoing within their daughter.

“All right, tea it is,” she concedes and bends down, extending her arms towards Mira who wraps hers around Bedelia’s neck instantly while she lifts her.

“And toast too,” Mira’s disposition becomes cheerful again, “With butter and jam,” she cuddles to Bedelia, continuing to list things they need to prepare for Hannibal.

As they set to leave the room, Bedelia can sense Hannibal’s wide smirk imprinting on her back. She turns her head back and gives him a stern look, but he merely continues to smile, his hands moving to straighten the pink blankie covering his torso, ever the perfect patient.

“We should find a pretty cup for Papa’s tea,” she turns her face to her daughter who exclaims happily in agreement. “Something to match the unicorns,” her eyes glance at Hannibal once more, now smiling smugly back at him, “He seems to really enjoy them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon, but I loved the idea of Mira trying to look after her (not really) sick father and decided to expand it. I might be still wary of writing the Lecter family, but it does not stop my brain from having ideas apparently.  
> Mira courtesy of awayfromsight. Giving her papa blankies headcanon courtesy of thequeenofsin on tumblr. Thank you! ♥


End file.
